


A Girl That Does Everything

by Dreamsinlilac



Series: Drill Bits & Pieces [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Interuptions, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsinlilac/pseuds/Dreamsinlilac
Summary: Sometimes you need some grown up alone time with your wife but for Constance and Imogen it seems they can't avoid interruptions.  And for one of them in particular, it's somewhat of a struggle.





	1. Perfect Timing

**Author's Note:**

> I had the best of intentions of having this be a PWP, it attempts to be from the very start but then various plots came to mind to scupper their plans. Spoiler: They get there in the end. 
> 
> For anyone who read Life Changes, this comes maybe two months or so after that but although I am not referring to a specific revelation from that story it is still the case :)
> 
> Also, contains references to a certain toddlers potty habits (nothing graphic!)

To say she didn’t quite know how they had come to be in this position would have been stretching the truth somewhat. Constance knew exactly how she had ended up flat on her back on their couch with her beautiful Imogen smiling down at her, looking at her like she was some sort of gift waiting to be unwrapped. 

It had started with gentle touches as she pretended to be concentrating on her book. Imogen who had been half watching a TV show on her computer had reciprocated the touches, smiling softly as the magical fingers had ghosted along her arms. Constance had smirked as she turned the page. It had been a busy few days for them, Imogen’s Aunt and Uncle had been visiting from Ireland over the weekend and house guests combined with three excited girls had meant little alone time. Constance wasn’t ashamed to admit that having caught up on some lost sleep, intimacy was something she badly needed. Fortunately, as soft touches led to slow kisses, it looked like she was going to get exactly what she wanted. 

The kisses continued as Imogen opened her wife’s blouse midway, just enough to expose the white bra that lay underneath and sneak her hand under the silky fabric. 

“You love this.”, she whispered as she played with the pebbled nipple while kissing and nipping at the exposed neck.

It was an obvious statement. Constance did love this. She wanted to say that she adored it but would like it so much more if the were in their bed, all restrictive clothes removed and moving together in the exact way she wanted. Wanted to say it but couldn’t because at that exact second Imogen used her fingers in a way that made her temporarily speechless. All she could do was moan and stroke her hands across her lover’s sensitive shoulder blades, neck and back, hoping that would convey exactly what she needed next. 

She was in luck. The touches she was receiving were also driving Imogen crazy and she groaned with excitement as Constance scratched none too gently at the spot where neck met spine. More then ready for the next stage she leant down to whisper,

“What’s say we take this….”

_**Knock Knock** _

It was Elizabeth, who was on bedtime supervision that night. Apparently one of the second years had worked herself into a bit of a state and wouldn’t settle. Despite her best efforts, the only person she wanted to speak to was Miss Drill. As Imogen ran a brush through her hair and pulled her shoes on, Elizabeth took a look at Constance and knew she had interrupted something. Her blouse was fastened, though not correctly and her hair was disheveled but the biggest giveaway was the normally pale witch’s rosy cheeks. 

“Sorry.”, Elizabeth cringed as she closed the door behind herself and Imogen.

Left alone Constance sighed with frustration, immediately feeling guilty as she did so. The pupil in question, Polly Perkins was a good student and a lovely girl, for her to get so upset meant there must be something wrong. For a moment the principal debated going to check what was happening for herself but she knew that she couldn’t.. Ava and Zara may have been asleep but she still couldn’t leave them. Besides, she knew Imogen was the right person for these situations. She was gentle, kind, non judgemental and a great listener, just what an upset fourteen year old girl needed. 

_"And a forty-something woman."_ Constance smiled to herself as she picked up her book again thinking that those aspects of Imogen’s personality were just part of why she loved her so much. 

After about an hour and a half Constance put the book down and admitted defeat. Even if Imogen came back now, the moment had passed and it was time for bed. She lifted herself off the couch, checked on the children, completed her nighttime routine and then dressed in her warm pyjamas slipped under the covers where she drifted into a light sleep.

“Sorry.”, Imogen whispered as she crawled into bed some time later. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Don’t be sorry.”, Constance murmured. “Is Polly alright?”

“She’s better. She got a letter from her parents today, her grandfather is sick in hospital and she was worried, apparently they’re very close. Anyway, it took a while to calm her down but when she did I got her mother on the phone and they had a bit of a chat. I’ve said she can go home for the weekend if that’s okay with you?”

“Of course.” Constance thought for a moment of how much their girls loved their grandfather and could completely see how Polly had been so upset.

“Thanks. Then, well she hadn’t eaten anything so I made her something and we had another talk before she went back to bed.” Imogen yawned as she moved closer into Constance’s hold.

“Good, You’re a wonderful teacher Darling and I know how much you care for the students. They’re lucky to have you here.”

“You care too.”, Imogen mumbled sleepily.

“I do but I especially care about you and it’s time to go to sleep.”

Before she dozed off Imogen had one more thing to say. “Tomorrow baby, tomorrow we’re taking up exactly where we left off tonight.”

Feeling a shiver of anticipation along her spine Constance answered, “We most certainly are.”

And on Wednesday night they did, taking things slightly further by making it to the bedroom where this time it was Constance looking down at Imogen. Her jumper was long gone and her skirt was up around her waist as she moved slowly against Imogen’s toned thighs. She groaned with delight as those beautiful hands stroked along the exposed skin, tracing shapes along her back, scratching gently along her side before starting to move more purposefully up her stomach towards her breasts, cupping them through the fabric, this time a green silk that had been a gift the previous Christmas.

“More?”, Imogen enquired as she peppered the exposed skin with open mouthed kisses. 

“More.” Constance groaned. The heat was beginning to build up between her legs and she tried to ease her want by moving faster, grinding herself against her more than willing partner. It was good, no it was wonderful but it wasn’t enough, not tonight.

“We can do better than this.” Imogen was entranced by Constance’s movements, she was so beautiful, so free looking as she ran her hands through her dark hair and whimpered softly. “Let me take these off and then I’ll really look after you.”

“Yes.” Constance whispered as those hands moved to the matching silk pants she was wearing. “Please….”

All movement was halted as they heard a loud cry from across the hallway. 

“Was that…..?” Imogen couldn’t even finish her sentence before Constance was up, grabbing her robe and running out of the door. 

“Mama.”, Zara cried from her bed, her little arms wrapped around her stomach.

“What is it little one?” Constance gently eased her daughter out from the covers, kissing her forehead gently while simultaneously checking her temperature and running her hands along the shaking body looking for any injuries. 

“Sweetpea, what’s the matter?” Imogen, in a mismatched pyjama set had entered the room and was crouching down in front of her wife and their child. “Do you feel sick?”

Zara shook her head. “Yes…..No, sore.”

“She doesn’t seem to have a temperature.”, Constance whispered. “Her stomach feels a bit bloated though, I think it’s what happened the other week.”

Imogen gently pressed her hand against Zara’s abdomen and agreed. “Sweetpea, do you remember using the potty today?”

Again the blonde head shook. “No Mummy.”

Zara was well able to use the potty, in fact she hadn’t been in nappies during the day for months. However, when it came to a certain bodily function she had a tendency to hold back at times which led to the issue they were currently facing. 

“Let’s see if you can go shall we?” Constance stood and carried the still sobbing toddler into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later they still hadn’t had any luck. Zara was trying, they could both see that but she was getting more upset as nothing was happening. 

“I feel so bad, I never checked.”, Imogen said from her spot on the floor. 

Constance felt the same. “Neither did I but we know now that we need to check with her and whoever has been looking after her until this habit is broken. Right now we’re not getting anywhere, I’m going to give her something that will help.”

She returned less than a minute later to find Zara sat on her Mummy’s lap in the bedroom, the tears had stopped as she received gentle kisses to her face and hair and Constance took a second to regard the scene. The absolute love Imogen had for their girls was never in doubt, she adored them and they her. And as much as she had loved her wife before they started their family, sharing Imogen’s love with their girls had made those feelings grow in a way she could never have anticipated. 

Despite her initial reluctance, Zara finally opened her mouth to allow her Mama give her a spoonful of something yucky tasting. “Gak.”

“I know it’s not the nicest little one but it will help you feel better.” Constance settled herself alongside her girls on the large rocking chair and reached for a favourite book. “Let’s read a story for a while and when you need the toilet you tell us.”

Sure enough, ten minutes into her book Zara looked up with an urgent look on her face. “Mama, potty.”

Not wasting any time Constance scooped her up again and placed her on the potty, seeing immediately the look of relief on her child’s face. Once she was sure Zara was finished she cleaned her up before making sure the bathroom was in pristine condition. 

From where she stood in the doorway Imogen gave a tired smile and lifted Zara into her arms. “Ready for bed again?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Zara nodded with a yawn. “Bed with Mama and Mummy?”

It was after midnight, both women knew that their time for intimacy has passed and so they agreed and settled into bed with their little girl.

“Foiled again.” Imogen whispered over Zara’s sleeping head.

“It couldn’t be helped.” Constance replied as she held her two blonde beauties. “But tomorrow night……”

“Tomorrow night, you’re all mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking up from where we left off, Constance and Imogen are still looking to get some time alone but yet again, life gets in the way.

As Thursdays went it was a pretty uneventful start to the day. Zara was back in top form, bouncing around the bedroom at 7:30 while her mother’s tried to get themselves, her and Ava dressed. Abby was also fluttering around, making sure she had everything she needed for a sleepover at her friend Leila’s house that night. Her school was closed the following day so her parents had agreed to this weeknight treat. 

“See you in the morning honey, have fun. I’ll text you after school but call if you need anything.” Imogen kissed their eldest girl goodbye while at the same time trying to make sure Ava had everything she needed in her little schoolbag.

“Will do, love you.” Abby smiled, stopping at the door to hug her grandfather who had arrived to take Ava to school and look after Zara while Imogen and Constance went to work. 

“We’d better get a move on.” Constance was applying her lipstick before going to teach the fourth years.

“Hmm.”, Imogen agreed. “But don’t think I’ve forgotten about tonight.” She nipped at a pale ear before smirking over Constance’s shoulder, knowing she could be seen in the mirror. “See you later Sweetheart.”

Once her wife had left Constance stood still for a moment, trying to regain control of her faculties. Those whispered words of promise and that little bite had sent shockwaves straight to her core and caused all manner of erotic thoughts to run through her mind.

“This won’t do, not now.”, she told herself before forcing her mind to think of less satisfying things. The thought of Chief Wizard Hellibore in swimming trunks always tended to squash her libido and shuddering slightly at the image she glided downstairs to discuss the merits of transfiguration with her class.

It was only later that evening that she allowed the more satisfying thoughts to come back into her head. The two younger girls were fast asleep and Imogen had slipped away, promising that she would call her in a few minutes. Constance could already hear the sound of the bath running and the scent of the amber oil that always seemed to add to the sensations. Feeling giddy with anticipation she waited until the door to the bedroom opened, gasping as she saw Imogen standing there, completely naked with glowing skin and deliciously swollen breasts, beckoning her over.

“I don’t know about you but I’m feeling a little dirty tonight.”, Imogen whispered as Constance crossed over the threshold. 

“Filthy Darling, absolutely fil……”

_“Every little thing she does….” ___

__Imogen jumped as her mobile phone rang, the loud noise breaking the mood. And considering whose ringtone it was, there was no way she could ignore it._ _

__“Honey? What’s wrong.”_ _

__At the other end of the line Abby bit her lip and whispered, “Mum, I want to come home. Please, can you or Mama come and get me?”_ _

__“Are you safe?” It was the one question Imogen needed an answer to immediately._ _

__“Yes, I just need to come home. Please come.”_ _

__“Hang tight, one of us will be there as soon as possible.”_ _

__Constance, who had the advantage of still being dressed, had already grabbed her cloak from the wardrobe. “I’ll fly, it will be faster.” Before she left she passed Imogen a warm dressing gown. “You get dressed and put the kettle on, I have a feeling there’s some talking to be done.”_ _

__Ten minutes later she was standing at Leila’s mother’s front door while an annoyed looking Abby ran down the stairs towards her._ _

__“Oh teenagers.”, the other parent smiled. “Always silly little arguments with them.”_ _

__Constance took note of the look on Abby’s face and kept her own face impassive. “Thank you for having her.” She then put her hand on Abby’s shoulder and guided her to where she had left her broomstick. “Come on my dear, let’s get home to Mum and we’ll talk properly.”_ _

__They got back to find Imogen dressed in her pyjamas waiting for them. On the table there was a pot of tea, marshmallows for the hot chocolate that was on the stove and a plate of the emergency biscuits she kept for moments just like this._ _

__Abby, who was still wearing her own pyjamas, flopped down on the couch and started to pour her heart out._ _

__“She was just showing off all night because her American cousins were there. They were nice enough but Leila was acting like a total cow, especially towards me.”_ _

__Constance pursed her lips in annoyance. When Abby and Leila had first become friends she had liked the other girl, but from a few things Abby had said it seemed that her personality had changed somewhat in the past few months._ _

__“What did she do honey?”, Imogen prompted._ _

__“She started telling everyone about us.”_ _

__“Us?”, Constance asked as she stroked Abby’s hand._ _

__“Yeah, about how I’m adopted by two lesbians, how you’re a witch, how I lived with Mum and Jamie before, about my Dad and what’s going on with him and about Ava and Zara. Basically she made my whole flipping life story sound like some sort of bad movie. It wasn’t just what she said, it was how she was saying it that really bothered me.”_ _

__“What do you mean?” Imogen whispered softly._ _

__“Uhhh, well her cousin asked about Ava and Zara, in a really nice way and I was showing her pictures. She was saying how cute they were and being really nice. Then Leila started jumping in and correcting me, saying they weren’t my real sisters, that they were my adoptive sisters.”_ _

__Constance started to speak. “You know…”_ _

__“I do Mama, I know they’re my sisters but she just made me so mad.”_ _

__Imogen moved closer and wrapped her arms around her furious daughter. “I know you’re angry honey and I understand why but just remember, our situation may seem a little unusual to some people and…”_ _

__“No.” Abby’s breath caught in her throat but she forced the words out. “No Mum, this is my life. My normal, fantastic life and she doesn’t get to make me feel like a freak about it so she can show off to her cousins.”_ _

__“Shhhh.” Constance rocked Abby gently as she cried over the actions of her so called friend._ _

__“You’re right.”, Imogen agreed as she wiped the tears away. “This is your reality and we never want you to feel bad about anything in your life.”_ _

__“What should I do?” Abby asked between sobs. “I don’t think I want to hang around with her anymore.”_ _

__Constance was in complete agreement and was just about to say so when the look on Imogen’s face told her to hold back._ _

__“That we can’t tell you honey, you need to decide that for yourself. What does your instinct tell you?”_ _

__Abby thought for a minute. “Well, part of me feels bad because we were all friends, me, Peter, Sam, Chloe and Leila but, well, I don’t think even that’s enough for me to stay friends with her. And I think they’d understand. Peter isn’t keen and Chloe didn’t even go to the sleepover because of how Leila has been acting lately. She says she’s fake and I think she’s right.”_ _

__“And what does that tell you?”, Constance asked._ _

__“That she’s not my friend because she doesn’t make me feel good. Not like Lily does or Peter, Chloe, Flora or my other friends at school.”_ _

__Imogen leaned over and kissed the furrowed forehead. “Your friends should always make you feel good about yourself honey, it sounds like you’ve come to a decision.”_ _

__“Yeah.” , Abby nodded “I don’t need her in my life anymore. Wow, I feel even better just from saying that.”_ _

__There was some more talking before everything was cleared away and Abby went to kiss her mothers goodnight._ _

__“Thank you so much, you’re the best mothers in the world.”_ _

__“You’re welcome honey and thanks for saying that, it’s not hard when we have great kids like you and your sisters though.”_ _

__“Thanks again, I hope I didn’t put you to too much trouble?”_ _

__Constance shook her head, yes their plans had been ruined but this had been far more important. “Not at all dear. Goodnight.”_ _

__As they got into their own bed Constance was still fuming over Leila’s antics. “I feel like flying back over there and giving her what for. We should have just told Abby to stay away from her weeks ago.”_ _

__Imogen laid a calming hand on her wife’s arm. “I know how you feel sweetheart but we can’t do that.”_ _

__“But.”_ _

__“No. Abby is going to have arguments with her friends, in some cases they’ll make up. In others, like this she may decide to walk away from the friendship but that has to be her choice. If we start telling her who she should be friends with then I’m worried she’ll stop trusting us with her thoughts and that scares me so much.”_ _

__Constance lay back against the pillows and pondered the words. Abby was an open book with her parents and she also never wanted their daughter to lose that honesty with them. She turned her head and kissed her wife gently on the lips, thinking as she did so just how wise Imogen was and how much she loved her for it._ _

__“I know, you’re right.” She paused again for another kiss. “But if she starts hanging around with someone who we both agree is really bad news…..”_ _

__“Oh, in that case she’ll be grounded until she comes to her senses. Is that okay?”_ _

__“Yes, I just needed to check Darling.”_ _

__The emotions they had dealt with that evening had put paid to the other planned activities. Instead, they spooned together, Imogen holding Constance to her as they both made a promise to themselves._ _

__“Tomorrow.”_ _

__It was early on Friday afternoon when a familiar hello caused Constance to look up from her paperwork with a smile_ _

__“My, what a beautiful orchid.” Amelia observed as she entered the room._ _

__“From Imogen.”, Constance blushed as she softly touched the delicate petals. She had found the plant waiting for her along with a short but still extremely loving note that she had folded away in her top drawer to read again on particularly tough days._ _

__Romance was another element that fed into Constance’s absolute adoration for the incredible woman she had married._ _

__Tearing her eyes away from the flower she focused on Amelia. “How did Myths and Legends go with the third years?”_ _

__Amelia grinned back. “I believe, as do the students, that it was a good start to the weekend. Anyway, I’m finished now and I wondered if you wanted me to walk down and collect Ava from school.”_ _

__Constance looked at the clock and shook her head. “Thank you but I was hoping to go. I haven’t collected her all week and if I’m honest it’s still such a novelty to be meeting her after school.”_ _

__“I understand.” Amelia moved towards her old desk and sat on one of the chairs. “And tonight? Do you want us to come to the house and mind them there or would you like them to stay at the cottage with us?”_ _

__“Oh yes.” Constance answered in response to the latter offer, immediately putting her hand to her mouth as she realised how she may have come across. “That sounds terrible. I just meant…..”_ _

__With a laugh and a slight shake of her head, Amelia immediately set put the fears to rest. “It sounds perfectly normal. You and Imogen deserve some time alone and Tom and I deserve a night with our beautiful grandchildren.”_ _

__“I wouldn’t swap them for the world.”, Constance stated empathically._ _

__“And you’re not my dear, you’re simply loaning them out for the night. They’ll be back with you in the morning, I promise.”_ _

__Feeling much better about things Constance picked up her coat and bag before walking the short distance to the village school. The sight that met her caused her heart to feel like it would burst with joy. There, walking out of the entrance with a group of her little friends was Ava, her navy winter coat covering her grey uniform and a pink bobble hat protecting her head from the chilly air._ _

__Ava hugged her friends goodbye and ran across the school yard to give her Mama and kiss and tell her that yes, it would be very nice of her to carry the school bag home._ _

__As they walked back Constance heard all about the lessons the four year old had had that day, about how they had practiced their writing and learned a new song._ _

__“You’ll have to sing it for me and Mummy.”_ _

__Ava beamed at this though her smile dropped slightly as she heard the plans for that night. “Oh, I thought you and Mummy would be home. If you’re not there in the morning we won’t be able to have Saturday snuggles.”_ _

__“Please little one, don’t kick up a fuss at this. I love you and your sisters more than life itself but please, please, just give me these few hours alone with my Darling.” The words were going through Constance’s head as she thought about what to say._ _

__“Though, I guess I haven’t had morning snuggles with Granny and Granddad for a while?”, Ava pondered._ _

__“i know they like them.”, her mother ventured, holding her breath as she waited to see where her daughter would go with this._ _

__“Okay, we’ll stay with Granny and Granddad but we’ll be home early won’t we?”_ _

__“Oh yes, Mummy and I want lots of time with you. What would you like to do?”_ _

__Ava decided going to the soft play area would be good, as would going for lunch, maybe with Jamie, Sarah and the babies if they were free. “And loads of cuddles.”_ _

__“I know that they are free and I promise we can do all of that, especially the cuddles I’m looking forward to them myself.”_ _

__A smiling Ava squeezed the hand she was holding. “That sounds like a good day. I’m very excited. Ohhh, what’s happening here?”_ _

__From what Constance could make out it was a basketball game of sorts. It seemed to be between the first and second years but by the looks of it there were plenty of Drill family players as well. A much happier Abby and Imogen appeared to be on one team and Imogen’s brother Stephen, who had clearly come to spend Gabrielle’s supervision weekend with her, had Zara on his side._ _

__“Just in time poppet.”, Imogen gasped breathlessly as she lifted Ava into her arms. “They’ve been cheating and they’re one basket up, help us score the equaliser.”_ _

__Nobody on the other team complained as Abby passed the ball to her sister, who from her spot in Mummy’s arms, delicately dropped the ball through the net._ _

__“Yay.” Ava and Zara, not caring that they had been on different teams, gave each other high fives while being surrounded by the students who took any time they could to be with the Drill girls._ _

__As they did their PE teacher took advantage of the moment to wrap her arms around their principal._ _

__“That was fun.”_ _

__Constance decided not to point out that Imogen was rather sweaty, something that was making her think of what was hopefully to come that night. Instead she moved a little closer and whispered. “You make everything fun.”_ _

__It was true, Imogen had a knack of making the most simple things more interesting, for the students, for the children and also for Constance. It was another point on the list of reasons why she loved her so much._ _

__“Thanks baby, so do you.” , Imogen murmured. Reluctantly she stepped back, knowing that there were pupils watching and instead focused on what Constance was telling her about their changed plans._ _

__“Yet again I am thankful for wonderful grandparents. Don’t forget we have to go see Michael and then we’ll decide what we’re going to do with ourselves afterwards.”_ _

__Constance hadn’t forgotten the visit to their accountant but she was rather focused on the “afterwards” that Imogen had mentioned. She knew exactly what she wanted, she just wasn’t sure exactly how to ask for it._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And from the very start of the next chapter we'll see just exactly what Constance is hoping for.... 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I'd love to know what you think of this one.


	3. Sense is Overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after several days they get some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning (if necessary),contains lots of sex and some swearing.

Three hours later they had said goodbye to their girls until the next day, classes were over as was their meeting and Imogen was navigating through the traffic as she drove them back to their house. She noticed that Constance was rather quiet, in fact for a second she wondered if she was asleep until she heard the rather large sigh coming from the passenger seat. In fact it sounded less like a sigh and more like a moan. Smiling to herself she took the turn into their street, she had a good idea where that noise had come from and she was very much looking forward to dealing with the cause. 

“So.”, Imogen started as she exited the car. “What do you want to do tonight?”

Constance bit her lip as she opened the front door. “I, errr, well I was hoping that we could perhaps….” She didn’t know why, they had been together for over six years, had done all manner of things to and with each other but for some reason the words seemed stuck in her throat. Perhaps it was that they had been interrupted so much during the week but the need she felt had grown so much that there was only one thing that would suffice now. 

Imogen smirked, closing the door with her foot before walking towards her wife, a dangerous look flashing in her eyes. “Perhaps before we do anything else I should just, oh I don’t know…..Fuck you senseless?”

As she heard the word she still could never say herself but summed up exactly what she needed, Constance moaned with relief. “Yes, please Darling, please I need you to do exactly that before I can do anything else.” She turned, not sure whether to head to the sitting room or bedroom but a firm hand on her arm told her it wasn’t her decision this time. 

“Oh no Sweetheart, I think for what you so desperately seem to want, no need, I should have you right here. Do you agree?” With that she turned Constance so her back was against the smooth wood of the front door.

The thought alone was turning Constance on more than she could say but being conscious of the two glass panels at the side of the door she forced herself to ask, “What if someone sees?”

Imogen knew they were safe, people rarely called without an invitation and if they did well, they’d still struggle to see anything. Still, the thought that they could was certainly doing some pretty interesting things to her own body. 

“Then they’ll get a pretty good show won’t they?”, she whispered as she quickly removed the plain grey blouse causing several buttons to ping off in her eagerness. She was thrilled with the certainly not plain purple bra that was underneath, knowing that Constance had dressed just for her. “If I remember correctly from when I bought it,this one fastens….ah yes right here in the front.”

With one swift move from nimble fingers Constance’s breasts sprang free from their covering, her nipples immediately hardening from a mix of exposure and the anticipation of what was to come. She didn’t need to wait long, Imogen’s hands were right where she wanted them, squeezing her breasts together as she roughly kissed from her ear down towards along her neck and finally those lips joined the hands and fingers that were teasing her so perfectly.

“Ahhh.”, Constance groaned as teeth grazed her right nipple at the same pace that fingers were pinching at her left. It was so good but it still wasn’t enough.

“More Darling”, she whispered for the second time that week. “I need to feel your skin.”

Somewhat reluctantly, Imogen stopped what she was doing to quickly tear off her shoes, socks, jeans and jumper but choosing to keep her underwear on, for now. Within seconds she was pressed back against her lover, kissing her hungrily while Constance rocked against the leg that was conveniently in between her thighs. 

“I love when you’re like this baby.”, Imogen growled. “Wild and free and beautiful and best of all, mine. But I think we know you need a bit more than this don’t you.”

As good as it was Constance had to agree. “Ye…yes.”

“Let me look after you.” The smirk was back as Imogen slid downwards. She debated removing Constance’s skirt but decided she liked how it looked bunched around her waist too much to bother. Instead she pushed it up further, savouring the delicious scent of her wife that was getting stronger as she lowered herself down to her knees and reached her hand towards Constance’s centre, groaning as she felt how wet her lover already was.

“I think these will have to come off don’t you?”, she teased, running her finger along the apex of Constance’s thighs.

“Yes, yes, off please.” 

She didn’t need to ask twice, Imogen was already pulling them down, choosing to leave the stockings right where they were. Her own head was spinning but she was going to stick with her plan, that was until she received instructions otherwise. 

“So, ah so good Darling, I oh, oh.” Constance was babbling almost incoherently as Imogen went straight to work with that magical tongue, drawing it slowly along her folds before swirling it around her clitoris, which was already pulsing with desire. The suddenly moving back, this time pushing her tongue as deeply inside as she could, doing what she knew she was good at loving every second of it. Except they both knew that as good as it felt, it wasn’t exactly what Constance needed or what had been offered. 

Just as she knew she would, Imogen received a tug on her hair that told her to stop. 

“Didn’t you like that sweetheart?” She asked as innocently as someone whose lips gave away what she had been doing could. 

“You know I do.”, Constance panted. “But I need you up here. I need to see you. I need to kiss you while…. while….”

“While?”

Constance was frantic now, her hips moving rapidly, her body completely on edge but still so empty.

“While, while you’re inside me….Ohhhhhh.”

Imogen was on her feet and before Constance had finished her request was already entering her with one, then two fingers, pumping them in and out roughly as they kissed and making sure Constance could taste herself on her tongue.

“I wish you could see what I can see right now. I wish you could see how you look when I’m doing this to you. You’re so sexy and absolutely fucking beautiful.” 

At the last word Imogen added a third finger, knowing that Constance was ready for it. Everything she was saying was true. The woman in front of her was absolute perfection, her face was shining with sweat, the beads running down her neck, towards her chest which was bouncing with every thrust as she mewled, looking for a release that was just out of reach.

“More…more.” 

There was that word again and although Imogen almost didn’t want the show to end, the clenching around her fingers told her it soon would. And so taking pity on her partner she curled her fingers over a familiar spot while rubbing her thumb roughly along Constance’s swollen clit, knowing that movement, combined with her strokes would be enough to bring her over the edge.

Constance was done for. Her focus became only on the pleasure coursing through her body, everything else she knew was gone. Did it matter? Not in comparison to what she was feeling it didn’t. It seemed to last forever and yet no time at all but regardless the intense pleasure faded away leaving some very pleasant aftershocks that Imogen was gently stroking her through. 

“Sweetheart?”

Constance reached down and stilled the slowly moving hand, signalling that she was spent, for now. Then, with Imogen gently guiding her she let herself slide down the floor with a drunk looking grin on her face.

“I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you.” Imogen put her own needs aside to straddle her love’s lap, stroking her hair and kissing her softly until she returned to earth.

Safe, that was exactly how Constance felt as their bodies pressed together. She had exposed herself completely and knew there hadn’t been a hint of judgement only love and lust. 

“Good was it?” Imogen was looking very smug in between the kisses they were sharing. 

“Almost perfect.”, Constance responded dreamily.

“Almost?”

Imogen’s question was answered as she was pushed backwards until she landed on the thankfully carpeted floor.

“It will be perfect once I’ve looked after you my love.” Constance, still looking dishevelled was already puling off Imogen’s bra and rather damp pants. “Oh Darling, what are we going to do about this?”

“Your mouth baby, I want your mouth. Please.” Imogen could have come just from seeing Constance’s pleasure, she had almost been there but had held herself back wanting that moment just to be about her partner. She was however relieved Constance wasn’t in too much of a sex coma to return the favour and moaned loudly as open mouthed kisses trailed along her upper body, down her thighs and then back up again. 

The mix of kisses combined with long and slow licks along her core were just perfect. And oh, teeth grazing that way was good as well. And humming? Humming was very good and told her she wasn’t the only one who was loving this. It wasn’t going to take long, Imogen was so close already, writhing on the floor as Constance reached up to play with her nipples and using her other hand to tickle alongside where her mouth was working. It was when Constance slipped a finger inside her, massaging her most sensitive spot while at the same time sucking her clit deeply that the fireworks went off in Imogen’s mind. She screamed something that may or may not have been in English, her back arched off the floor while her hand tugged on Constance’s flowing hair until the sensations eventually ebbed away. 

“Wow.” Once she caught her breath Imogen shifted slightly allowing Constance to move into her arms, peppering her hair with kisses and lacing their fingers together. 

“Indeed.”

“You definitely needed that. We didn’t even really have any foreplay did we?

The witch wasn’t even remotely embarrassed. “I did and I was right in my guess that I wasn’t the only one. And as for foreplay, I think the past three nights were just that don’t you?”

Imogen agreed before changing position to allow them kiss properly. 

“What?”, Constance murmured as she heard a soft chuckle, the sound absolute music to her ears.

“I was just thinking that when it came to the public exhibitionism I was probably a bit more exposed then you were in the position we were just in. At least you had the door covering you.” She indicated the glass panels that they had moved slightly away from. 

Constance leaned down for another kiss, brushing loose strands of hair back as she did so. “Well, I may have cast a quick spell to prevent anyone seeing in before I moved. As titillating as the idea is I’m the only one who gets to see you like that.” She smiled wryly. “And I don’t really think that anyone wants to see my pale backside exposed that way do they?”

“Oh, I most certainly do.” To prove her point Imogen stroked the body part in question as they cuddled some more. Then a thought occurred to her. “I didn’t do so well did I? If you could cast a spell like that clearly your senses remained intact.”

“I wouldn’t worry my Darling, there was definitely a long moment where you caused me to forget my own name.”

“Not mine though.”, Imogen boasted. “You called it out rather loudly when you, well, you know.”

“Who else’s name would I call?” Constance joked before kissing the scrunched up nose. “And I think you’ll find you did exactly the same thing when you reached your own, well, you know.”

The trust, freedom, ability to be silly together, not to mention the unbelievable love making were all the more reason for Constance to worship at the alter of Imogen Drill. 

“I love you. Thank you for knowing me so well Darling.”

Imogen smiled before sitting up. “And I love you. I also know you well enough to know that as much fun as that was, you’d rather not spend too long lying half dressed and sweaty in our hallway. Shower?”

The shower sounded perfect to Constance, especially a shower that involved slippery skin, wandering hands and yet more ecstasy, though this time it was simultaneous.

“So now that our heads are clearer what do you want to do tonight? Dinner? Cinema?” Imogen was teasing again, she knew there was no way they were leaving the house.

“Dinner? Yes, I think we should phone up that nice Thai place in town and ask them to deliver all of our favourite things. Cinema, well I’m sure we can find something that ties in with the theme of the evening don’t you?”

“Are you perhaps suggesting that we watch a dirty film together?”

“More artistic Darling.”

Imogen grinned and reached her phone to dial the restaurant, an exercise that would have been a lot easier had Constance not been distracting her by kissing her neck and running her hands under the light robe she had pulled on when they had finally left the shower. Eventually she had managed to squeak out the order and by the time it arrived forty minutes later, their actions had led to a very red faced Constance being made to answer the door as punishment for her actions..

“No magic to cover it up either.”, a naked Imogen called from the couch where she was reclining. 

Constance, grateful that it was dark, paid the delivery driver and brought the heavy bags back into the sitting room. “Did you order enough?”, she asked pointedly.

“Hmm, I hope so. Quick get the plates and cutlery, I’m starved.” Imogen had chosen not to pick up on the teasing tone and besides it was true, she had reason to be famished, especially after all their activities. 

It was a perfect night. They ate their food and talked the way only real lovers could, reminiscing about special moments, making plans for the future and reminding each other how loved they were. At one point they were both howling with laughter remembering an incident from their honeymoon and as Constance wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes she thought how lovely it was to have these memories to share with her best friend. 

Once they had eaten they kissed and cuddled and settled down to watch a film that neither had seen before but definitely gave them some ideas that they brought to their bed that night. There, Imogen got plenty of chances to admire Constance’s admittedly pale but to her, completely perfect posterior when she bent her over the bed and yet again gave her exactly what she wanted.

It was several hours, and orgasms, later when they settled down to go to sleep. This time it was Constance who was the big spoon, her fingers dancing along Imogen’s stomach as she held her close. 

“Our babies will be home in a few hours.” Imogen whispered.

“They will and I’ll be so happy to see them and spend the weekend with them, and with you of course.” Then with a snigger Constance shared her exchange with Amelia. 

“Completely right. I love them beyond all reason but I’ll definitely loan them out to their loving grandparents to get some time alone with their very hot Mama.”

Still laughing Constance pulled her wife closer and whispered in her ear. “I think you’re the hot one and that’s another reason that I love you.”

“Keeping a records are you?”, Imogen teased again as she settled against the pillow.

“As a matter of fact I am and you know what my records tell me?”

“What?”

“They tell me that I found myself a girl who does everything.” 

“Funny that.”, Imogen momentarily lifted Constance’s hand from her stomach to press it to her lips. “I tell myself the same thing every day.”


End file.
